wierszefandomcom-20200215-history
Quo vadis/Rozdział 6
Petroniusz był w domu. Odźwierny nie śmiał zatrzymać Winicjusza, który wpadł do atrium jak burza i dowiedziawszy się, że gospodarza należy szukać w bibliotece, tym samym pędem wpadł do biblioteki i zastawszy Petroniusza piszącego wyrwał mu trzcinę z ręki, złamał ją, cisnął na ziemię, następnie wpił palce w jego ramiona i zbliżając twarz do jego twarzy, począł pytać chrapliwym głosem: - Coś z nią uczynił? Gdzie ona jest? Lecz nagle stała się rzecz zdumiewająca. Oto ów wysmukły i zniewieściały Petroniusz chwycił wpijającą mu się w ramię dłoń młodego atlety, za czym chwycił drugą i trzymając je obie w swojej jednej z siłą żelaznych kleszczy, rzekł: - Ja tylko z rana jestem niedołęgą, a wieczorem odzyskuję dawną sprężystość. Spróbuj się wyrwać. Gimnastyki musiał cię uczyć tkacz, a obyczajów kowal. Na twarzy jego nie znać było nawet gniewu, tylko w oczach mignął mu jakiś płowy odbłysk odwagi i energii. Po chwili puścił ręce Winicjusza, który stał przed nim upokorzony, zawstydzony i wściekły. - Stalową masz rękę - rzekł - ale na wszystkich bogów piekielnych przysięgam ci, że jeśliś mnie zdradził, wepchnę ci nóż w gardło, choćby w pokojach cezara. - Pogadajmy spokojnie - odpowiedział Petroniusz. - Stal mocniejsza jest, jak widzisz, od żelaza, więc choć z twego jednego ramienia można by moich dwa uczynić, nie potrzebuję się ciebie bać. Natomiast boleję nad twym grubiaństwem, a gdyby niewdzięczność ludzka mogła mnie jeszcze dziwić, dziwiłbym się twej niewdzięczności. - Gdzie jest Ligia? - W lupanarze, to jest w domu cezara. - Petroniuszu! - Uspokój się i siadaj. Prosiłem cezara o dwie rzeczy, które mi przyrzekł: naprzód o wydobycie Ligii z domu Aulusów, a po wtóre o oddanie jej tobie. Czy nie masz tam gdzie noża w fałdach togi? Może mnie pchniesz? Ale ja ci radzę poczekać parę dni, bo wzięto by cię do więzienia, a tymczasem Ligia nudziłaby się w twym domu. Nastało milczenie. Winicjusz poglądał czas jakiś zdumionymi oczyma na Petroniusza, po czym rzekł: - Przebacz mi. Miłuję ją i miłość miesza moje zmysły. - Podziwiaj mnie, Marku. Onegdaj rzekłem cezarowi tak: "Mój siostrzeniec Winicjusz pokochał tak pewną chuderlawą dziewczynę, która hoduje się u Aulusów, że dom jego zmienił się w łaźnię parową od westchnień. Ty (powiadam), cezarze, ani ja, którzy wiemy, co jest prawdziwa piękność, nie dalibyśmy za nią tysiąca sestercyj, ale to chłopak zawsze był głupi jak trójnóg, a teraz zgłupiał do reszty." - Petroniuszu! - Jeśli nie rozumiesz, żem to powiedział chcąc zabezpieczyć Ligię, gotówem uwierzyć, żem powiedział prawdę. Wmówiłem w Miedzianobrodego, że taki esteta jak on nie może uważać takiej dziewczyny za piękność, i Nero, który dotąd nie śmie patrzeć inaczej, jak przez moje oczy, nie znajdzie w niej piękności, a nie znalazłszy, nie będzie jej pożądał. Trzeba się było przed małpą zabezpieczyć i wziąć ją na sznur. Na Ligii pozna się teraz nie on, ale Poppea, i oczywiście postara się ją jak najprędzej z pałacu wyprawić. Ja zaś mówiłem dalej z niechcenia Miedzianej Brodzie: "Weź Ligię i daj ją Winicjuszowi! Masz prawo to uczynić, bo jest zakładniczką, a gdy tak postąpisz, wyrządzisz krzywdę Aulosowi." I zgodził się. Nie miał najmniejszego powodu nie zgodzić się, tym bardziej że dałem mu sposobność dokuczenia porządnym ludziom. Uczynią cię urzędowym stróżem zakładniczki, oddadzą ci w ręce ów skarb ligijski, ty zaś, jako sprzymierzeniec walecznych Ligów, a zarazem wierny sługa cezara, nie tylko nic ze skarbu nie strwonisz, ale postarasz się o jego pomnożenie. Cezar dla zachowania pozorów zatrzyma ją kilka dni w domu, a potem odeśle do twojej insuli, szczęśliwcze! - Prawdąż to jest? Nicże jej tam nie grozi w domu cezara? - Gdyby tam miała stale zamieszkać, Poppea pogadałaby o niej z Lokustą, ale przez kilka dni nic jej nie grozi. W pałacu cezara jest dziesięć tysięcy ludzi. Być może, że jej Nero wcale nie zobaczy, tym bardziej że wszystko powierzył mi do tego stopnia, iż przed chwilą centurion był u mnie z wiadomością, że odprowadził dziewczynę do pałacu i zdał ją w ręce Akte. To dobra dusza ta Akte, dlatego kazałem jej ją oddać. Pomponia Grecyna jest widocznie również tego zdania, bo do niej pisała. Jutro jest uczta u Nerona. Wymówiłem ci miejsce obok Ligii. - Wybacz mi, Kaju, moją porywczość - rzekł Winicjusz. - Sądziłem, żeś ją kazał uprowadzić dla siebie lub dla cezara. - Ja mogę ci wybaczyć porywczość, ale trudniej mi wybaczyć gminne gesta, rubaszne krzyki i głos przypominający grających w morę. Tego nie lubię, Marku, i tego się strzeż. Wiedz, że stręczycielem cezara jest Tygellinus, i wiedz także, że gdybym dziewczynę chciał wziąć dla siebie, to bym teraz, patrząc ci prosto w oczy, powiedział, co następuje: "Winicjuszu, odbieram ci Ligię i będę ją trzymał póty, póki mi się nie znudzi." Tak mówiąc począł patrzeć swymi orzechowymi źrenicami wprost w oczy Winicjusza, z wyrazem chłodnym i zuchwałym, młody człowiek zaś zmieszał się do reszty. - Wina jest moja - rzekł. - Jesteś dobry, zacny, i dziękuję ci z całej duszy. Pozwól mi tylko zadać ci jeszcze jedno pytanie. Czemu nie kazałeś odesłać Ligii wprost do mego domu? - Bo cezar chce zachować pozory. Będą o tym ludzie mówili w Rzymie, że zaś Ligię zabieramy jako zakładniczkę, więc póki będą mówili, póty zostanie w pałacu cezara. Potem odeślą ci ją po cichu i będzie koniec. Miedzianobrody jest tchórzliwym psem. Wie, że władza jego jest bez granic, a jednak stara się upozorować każdy postępek. Czy ochłonąłeś już do tego stopnia, abyś mógł trochę pofilozofować? Mnie samemu nieraz przychodziło na myśl, dlaczego zbrodnia, choćby była potężna jak cezar i pewna jak on bezkarności, stara się zawsze o pozory prawa, sprawiedliwości i cnoty?... Na co jej ten trud? Ja uważam, że zamordować brata, matkę i żonę jest rzeczą godną jakiegoś azjatyckiego królika, nie rzymskiego cezara; ale gdyby mi się to przytrafiło, nie pisałbym usprawiedliwiających listów do senatu... Nero zaś pisze - Nero szuka pozorów, bo Nero jest tchórzem. Ale taki Tyberiusz nie był tchórzem, a jednak usprawiedliwiał każdy swój występek. Czemu tak jest? Co to za dziwny, mimowolny hołd, składany przez zło cnocie? I wiesz, co mi się zdaje? Otóż, iż dzieje się tak dlatego, że występek jest szpetny, a cnota piękna. Ergo, prawdziwy esteta jest tym samym cnotliwym człowiekiem. Ergo, ja jestem cnotliwym człowiekiem. Muszę dziś wylać nieco wina cieniom Protagora, Prodyka i Gorgiasa. Pokazuje się, że i sofiści mogą się na coś przydać. Słuchaj, albowiem mówię dalej. Odjąłem Ligię Aulusom, by ją oddać tobie. Dobrze. Ale Lizypp utworzyłby z was cudowne grupy. Oboje jesteście piękni, a więc i mój postępek jest piękny, a będąc pięknym, nie może być złym. Patrz, Marku, oto siedzi przed tobą cnota wcielona w Petroniusza! Gdyby Arystydes żył, powinien by przyjść do mnie i ofiarować mi sto min za krótki wykład o cnocie. Lecz Winicjusz, jako człowiek, którego rzeczywistość więcej obchodziła od wykładów o cnocie, rzekł: - Jutro zobaczę Ligię, a potem będę ją miał w domu moim co dzień, ciągle i do śmierci. - Ty będziesz miał Ligię, a ja będę miał na głowie Aulusa. Wezwie na mnie pomsty wszystkich podziemnych bogów. I gdyby przynajmniej bestia wzięła przedtem lekcję porządnej deklamacji... Ale on będzie wymyślał tak, jak moim klientom wymyślał dawny mój odźwierny, którego zresztą wysłałem za to na wieś do ergastulum. - Aulus był u mnie. Obiecałem mu przesłać wiadomość o Ligii. - Napisz mu, że wola "boskiego" cezara jest najwyższym prawem i że pierwszy twój syn będzie miał na imię Aulus. Trzeba, żeby stary miał jakąś pociechę. Jestem gotów prosić Miedzianobrodego, by go wezwał jutro na ucztę. Niechby cię zobaczył w triclinium obok Ligii. - Nie czyń tego - rzekł Winicjusz. - Mnie ich jednak żal, zwłaszcza Pomponii. I zasiadł, by napisać ów list, który staremu wodzowi odebrał resztę nadziei. góra strony Quo vadis 06